


some call it reckless (i call it breathing)

by saang



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mutual Pining, Pining, i can't believe i actually finshed it in 2020, this is basically a hallmark fic, this is the longest fic i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saang/pseuds/saang
Summary: cheesy hallmark taang fictitle from accidental light by sleeping at last
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	some call it reckless (i call it breathing)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!!

“Thank you,” Aang said. He shifted his scarf over his nose. “It seems nowadays, you’re the only one that can make me laugh.”

“I’m happy to help, Twinkletoes.” Toph smiled. “Gave me a reason to escape my parents and their incessantness.”

“What were they trying to force you to do this time?” Aang smiled.

“A holiday party.” Toph grimaced. “Four hours in a poofy dress that’s way too tight, high heels that pinch my toes, and being forced to talk to people I hate.”

Aang laughed at Toph’s disgusted tone. “I’m sure it wouldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

“Have you ever been to one of my parents’ parties, Aang?” Toph asked.

“No, because you won’t let me. You always say you're _‘protecting me from it’_.” Aang put the last part in air quotes, not that Toph could see it, but it had become a habit living with Sokka. “Which I don’t think is very accurate.”

“Fine, next holiday party they have, you’ll be my plus one,” Toph scoffed. “Then you’ll see that I _am_ protecting you from it.”

“Ms. Beifong,” Aang held out his hand for Toph to shake. He ignored the fact his heart skipped a beat at her offer. “It seems we have ourselves a deal.”

“Yes, it seems we do,” Toph hummed triumphantly. They continued walking down the sidewalk until they reached Toph and Katara’s complex. 

“I’ll see you later,” Toph waved back in Aang’s direction. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Aang watched Toph get inside safely. He turned around, the chill of the night immediately surrounding him. It felt like the icy air was piercing his skin. His shoulders tensed up, trying to conserve his body heat. His and Sokka’s apartment was only a few blocks away, but still, he cursed the winter wind. 

He unlocked the door to his apartment. It was empty, which meant Sokka must have gone for his shift at the bar. The sun had set, but that didn’t really mean anything considering the time of the year. He pulled out his phone to check the time. He wondered if he had actually spent almost four hours walking around the city with Toph. Aang wouldn’t exactly doubt it. With Toph, time seemed to act quite unconventionally; an hour could last a minute and a second could last forever. 

He sat down on the couch, he thought about texting Toph. he decided against it, he was just with her, he didn’t want to seem weird or needy. He’d been seeking Toph out a lot lately. She had a way of making him forget about work, all of his responsibilities, the weight on his shoulders. When he was with her, he felt free, unstoppable. 

Aang turned on the television, hoping he could drown out the noises in his head. It was a Christmas movie, of course. That was all that was on cable. He opened Netflix, he scrolled through the vast selection before giving up. He should just go to bed. It was kind of late, he didn’t have to wait up for Sokka because he was fairly certain he would be going to Suki’s after closing up. He had a quick shower, lazily brushed his teeth and got into his pyjamas. His last thought before he drifted asleep was Toph. 

* * *

Aang woke up, it was the weekend. At least he didn't have to go to work. He had a text message from Toph. Before he had even opened it, a soft smile crept onto his face. 

_get in loser! we’re going shopping! i’ll be there in like ten minutes_

Aang rolled his eyes at the Mean Girls reference but got ready. He was excited to spend the day with her, even if it was a day of shopping during the holiday rush. He grabbed his keys, coat and scarf and went down to the street where Toph was leaning in front of his car.

“Alright, where to and for what?” Aang asked as they got in. 

“Gucci, for Katara’s gift. I don’t know what to get her.”

“Gucci?” Aang asked in astonishment, he even paused starting his car to stare blankly at the girl in his passenger seat. “They would kick me out immediately.”

“I don’t think they'll be giving us any trouble once I flash _‘Daddy’s Gold Card’_.” 

“I still remember the look on the Wendy’s drive-through worker’s face when you paid for a Frosty with it.” Aang laughed. “It was truly priceless.”

“That was one of my finer moments,” Toph sighed. She started buckling up. “Anyway, Gucci please.”

“At your service,” Aang laughed when Toph punched his arm. She took control of the aux and pressed play on her holiday playlist. If Aang wasn't mistaken the playlist was titled _‘hallmark movie vibes that make me absolutely feral’_. They got to Gucci but Toph forced Aang to let her finish her Mariah Carrey impression.

“Are you done yet?” Aang asked, he had his hand on his keys ready to turn his car off. Toph put out her finger to signal one more second. She put another finger to her ear and produced an obnoxiously high note. 

“Now I am done.” Toph got out of the car, her Gucci heels, which matched her Gucci purse, clacked against the pavement. She came prepared. Aang opened the door for her and followed her into the store. 

A worker made their way over to them. They had a judgemental look on their face, most likely directed towards Aang. “Can I help you two with anything?” Their tone was snappy like they were ready to kick Aang out. That was when Toph, Aang’s saving grace, brought out her father’s Gold Card. That immediately shut the employee up.

“We’re just browsing. Gift-giving season is upon us, thought I’d explore what was available,” Toph played with the card, sliding it between her hands. 

“Of course, Tell me if you need anything!” Their voice was nice, in a rich person way. It was a lot more approachable than it had been previously at least. 

“Perks of being a Beifong, I guess,” Toph whispered to Aang as she felt the silk material of a blazer. 

“No kidding,” Aang scoffed. “I don’t like the colours on that, and I don’t think Katara would either.”

“I like this material though, is there a blue one?” Toph asked. She prided herself on being able to navigate the world even if she was blind, but some stuff, like colours, escaped her. 

“There’s a salmon one?” Aang suggested. Toph considered it but shook her head. “There’s a dark blue coat over there. I think it might be wool.”

“Bring me to it,” Toph demanded. Aang chuckled but grabbed her hand and led her to the section. “I like this one.” She snapped her fingers to get the attention of one of the workers. “How much is this?”

“That item runs at three thousand five hundred dollars, Miss.” 

“What other selections do you have that are this colour?” 

“We have another with a Gucci label on the cuff, does that interest you?”

“Yes, bring it over.”

“Right away.”

Aang and Toph browsed the rest of the store. Someone came in and accidentally bumped into Toph.

“Sorry,” Toph apologized.

“Do you even know who I am,” they sounded like an old woman with way too much audacity.

“No,” Toph said, “should I?”

The woman scoffed. “I’m getting formal wear for the next Beifong Gala, maybe that will clue you in.”

“Oh, are you?” Toph asked. Aang could see she was trying to suppress a smirk.

“Yes, I am. I guess you probably wouldn’t be in attendance. Maybe you didn’t even know they were having one.” Her tone was filled to the brim with fake pity. “Now I should continue what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted.”

“Not to be that person, but I don’t think it was my fault,” Aang could see Toph had had it with this woman, he prepared himself to jump in the middle if necessary. “You see, I’m bl-.”

“You’d think, being in this store, your parents would have taught you better manners. Especially to people higher up than you. Where are they now?”

“Taking you off the guest list,” Toph said in the most fake sweet tone Aang had ever heard come out of her mouth. Maybe Toph wasn't lying when she said she was protecting him from the holiday parties if this was who was on the guest list. Aang couldn’t help but think she looked gorgeous when she was showing someone up. Aang stopped breathing for a second when he realized what he had just thought. 

“What?” The woman asked in confusion.

“Allow me to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Toph Beifong.” Aang was still frozen in shock as Toph continued. He was having an internal battle with himself, but he knew there was only one conclusion. He was in love with Toph Beifong. “Daughter of Lao and Poppy Beifong. Heiress to the Beifong Company and swayer of the guestlist. You’d think, being in this store and all, your parents would have taught you better manners. Especially to people higher up than you.” 

As she finished speaking, the employee came back out with the coat she had asked for. “It is four thousand two hundred dollars, Miss.”

“Perfect,” Toph pulled out her card. She used it in the direction of the other coat she had been looking at. “I’ll take both the coats I was looking at today.” 

After Toph had paid and was heading out the door, she called back to the older woman. “I’ll see you at the Gala! If you’re still on the guest list, that is.” 

That sold it, Aang was undoubtedly, irrevocably in love with Toph Beifong. 

“I wish I could have seen the look on her face!” Toph yelled. She was still coming down from the adrenaline rush she got from showing rich pompous people they were talking to. “She was probably all like,” Toph made a look of absolute terror, completed with a quivering lip. 

“That’s honestly accurate.” Aang laughed. “When you relayed what she had said back to her? Chills, literal chills.” Aang thought it best not to tell Toph about the underlying cause for his chills. That being his romantic epiphany about her. 

“The power I hold,” Toph carefully laid the coats down in the back of Aang’s car. “Unmatched.”

“Completely unmatched,” Aang agreed. Toph laughed, it was ethereal. It struck Aang with a strange sense of familiarity that made him wonder just how long he had been in love with her. He shook his head, getting himself out of his own head. “Any more stores to hit?”

“Somewhere I can get comfier shoes?” Toph wined rubbing her foot.

“Slipper shop, coming right up,” Aang started the ignition. Toph started her playlist back up. Just with Aang’s luck, the first song was a romantic duet. It was surprisingly easy to fall into perfect harmony with Toph, their voices just worked so well together. It was almost as if their voice were made to be heard working together in tandem. Aang let his mind wander with the possibility that maybe it was fate. Toph and him. 

They had stopped in front of a shoe shop. “Can you go in for me?” Toph asked, she put on her best puppy dog eyes, they always seemed to work on him. 

He might have said no if it weren’t for those eyes. Pale jade, beautiful. They showed the fact that Toph had become so independent despite not being able to see. Aang had half a mind to kiss her, his better judgement caught up with him. “Size thirteen in kids, right?

“Really?” Toph asked. 

“Did your feet grow?” Aang asked, fake surprised. “I’m so proud of you.” He wiped away a fake tear from his eye.

“Haha,” Toph punched his arm playfully and rolled her eyes.

“Six, right?” Aang asked seriously.

Toph grimaced. “Five and a half.” 

“That’s,” Aang trailed off, trying desperately not to laugh.

“Small,” Toph nodded sadly. “I know.” Aang couldn’t keep it in any longer. “It’s not funny! Half the time my parents have my shoes custom made because stores don’t sell my size!”

“I’m so sorry,” Aang said through laughter. He tried to catch his breath. “I’ll go get you some slippers.” He was laughing again before he closed the car door. 

Aang came back fifteen minutes later with a pair of slippers. “As requested.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Toph said gratefully. She slid them on and put her heels on the floor of the backseat. “I just realized I'm going to look so weird if I go in anywhere. I have a Louis Vuitton coat on, paired with a Gucci purse and then like five dollar slippers.”

“Five dollars and thirteen cents, actually.” Aang corrected. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, my mistake. It’ll never happen again,” Toph said in a fake apologetic tone that made Aang let out a laugh. It gave Toph a weird sense of pride making Aang laugh. She wasn’t above admitting that his laugh was euphonious, but she knew it wasn't solely that. It must have been something else. Something more.

“I think we have to go into as many stores as possible just to show off the fact you're a fashion icon,” Aang started the ignition and drove onto the road. 

“Please don’t make me embarrass myself like that,” Toph whined. “My parents would never let me live it down.”

“I still kind of find it weird that I’ve only met your parents twice since we’ve known each other,” Aang mused.

“It’s not that weird,” Toph argued. 

“I’ve known you for over half of my life, Toph.”

“Oh my god,” Toph realized. “We’ve known each other for over half of our lives.”

“Did you just realize that?” Aang pulled into a parking lot and parked the car.

  
“Well, I knew, but I didn't _know_ know, you know?” Toph said. “By the way, where are we?”  
  


“We are currently in a Denny’s parking lot,” Aang said. “And we’re going to go in and eat something because I’m hungry.”

“I feel like Denny’s is the only place I could go inside with this outfit on and have no one bat an eye.” Toph opened the car door. “Like remember when we came here after grad?”

“Yeah,” Aang laughed. “Honeymoons? I don’t know them. I only know Denny’s.” He held the door open for Toph.

“Denny’s customers in full wedding attire. I love that concept,” Toph told Aang before turning to the hostess stand. 

“How many?” The hostess asked.

“Just two please.” Aang smiled and held up two of his fingers. 

“Right this way!” She led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant. “Your server today is named Abby! Have a great meal!”

“What should I get?” Toph asked, not even opening the menu. 

“I don’t know? Food?” Aang suggested. “I’m getting the ‘Build Your Own Burger’.”

“I’ll probably just get the Grand-Slam for the third time in a row.”

Abby came a few minutes later. “What can I get for you today?”

“I’ll get the ‘Build Your Own Burger’ with a veggie patty, lettuce and tomato, red onions and pickles, please,” Aang ordered. 

“And I will get the ‘Original Grand-Slam’.”

“And to drink?”

“I’ll have a water,” Aang smiled as he handed her the menus.

“And I’ll have a root beer.”

Aang and Toph ate their food and continued shopping. With every clothing store they went to, Toph started to ease out of her brand name clothes. It felt like no time had passed but when she asked Aang for the time, it was already a quarter past seven. She looked into the backseat with the various gifts she’d gotten for her friends. 

“I think this enough for today,” Toph laughed. 

“I’d hope so, I can barely see out of my back window.”

“I can’t see at all,” Toph said.

Aang let a fond chuckle escape his lips, “but last time I checked you weren’t driving.” Aang drove to Toph’s place. Toph had Katara buzz her up, not wanting to deal with her keys. 

Toph never heard Aang’s car drive off. She had always assumed he waited until she was inside. It was sweet, it showed he cared. She never had someone that cared about her as much as Aang. There was Katara of course, but with Aang it was different. With Aang, it was like there was a weight off her shoulders, she could let herself be cared about. With Aang, it was like butterflies in her stomach and a pounding in her heart. It was a comfort in a way that was familiar and nice, but it felt electric. With Aang, it never felt wrong, it never felt difficult. It was always just Aang. 

She opened the door to her apartment when she made the realization. She had feelings for Aang. It wasn’t a scary realization, it didn’t make her heart drop like other crushes in the past had. It made her feel like she was within the perfect mix of flying and falling. Maybe even falling _in love_.

In response to her realization, she simply smiled. She thought back to all the times she had made Aang laugh, all the times Aang had made her heart flutter. She was closer to love than she thought, _much closer_. Yet, she never experienced a shred of fear or doubt, she felt _excited_. 

“What’s got you so giddy?” Katara asked. “I really don’t think it was a day of buying gifts with Aang.”

“I think I’m in love with Aang.” It felt nice, saying it, finalizing, out loud. “I’m in love with Aang!”

“I’m sorry,” Katara said in something along the lines of surprise and utter disbelief. “What?”

“I, Toph Beifong, am in love with Aang.” Toph’s smile was so giddy, the type she would definitely make fun of if it were on Aang’s face. 

“Maybe it _was_ the day of buying gifts with Aang,” Katara let Toph’s words sink in. Katara had had a thought that they might’ve looked cute together, but she never really thought it would happen. They were just so different. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Toph skipped away. _Skipped_. Katara tried to pick her jaw up from the floor as she watched her friend go to her room. 

“A holiday miracle,” Katara whispered to herself.

* * *

“Hey, Sokka! I’m home,” Aang called into the apartment. 

“How was shopping?” Sokka yelled from where he was eating take out on the couch. 

“Actually, about that,” Aang started. He sat down next to Sokka. “Can you spare me some advice?”

“Of course! What about.”

“I’m in love with Toph.”

“You are, are you?” Sokka blinked a few times, trying to adjust to Aang’s confession. “And what brought this on?”

“She showed an old pompous rich lady up this morning,” Aang sighed contentedly. 

“ _That’s_ what made you realize you were in love with her?” Sokka asked, a knowing look on his face.

“Is something wrong with that?” Aang asked defensively.

“No, no. It’s just very you two if that makes sense.” Sokka shoved some food into his mouth.

“I still need advice.”

“Right! That’s what we were doing!” Sokka said, his mouth still half full.

“I should tell her, right?” Aang asked nervously. “I mean, I feel like she deserves to know, even if she doesn’t feel the same.”

“If you think I know anything just because I’m dating Suki, I’m sorry to inform you but I know nothing when it comes to confessions.” Sokka leaned against the back of the sofa, his arm resting on the edge. 

“I’d have better luck asking Toph about how to confess my love for Toph,” Aang pouted. “I'm going to go to my room and probably sit in my bed whilst staring off into space until further notice.”

“Have fun! Go to sleep at a decent time!” Sokka said before Aang closed the door to his bedroom. He flopped down onto his bed and looked around, his eyes settled on his closet. He still needed to get a suit for the gala. He typed out a text, but he wanted to hear her voice. It was like he was having Toph withdrawals. It rang twice before she answered. 

“What’s up?” Toph asked.

“Should we match for your parents’ gala?”

“Yeah, probably. My parents would hate if I brought a guest and we didn’t’ match,” Toph said. She paused. “Maybe we _shouldn’t_ match. It would send them reeling!”

“I’m thinking I go in a neon yellow suit and you go in a cheetah print dress made of duct tape,” Aang laughed. “Bring back that trend.”

“Don’t tempt me, Twinkletoes,” Toph said. “I’m considering it right now.”

“Also, little problem-.”

“You don’t have a suit, do you?” Toph sighed.

“I have my one from prom,” Aang suggested.

“You mean the one Sokka bet you 300 dollars you wouldn’t wear?” Toph asked. “The one made of corduroy and felt? That one?”

“Yes that one,” Aang nodded even though he was in his room alone. 

“I guess we're going shopping again tomorrow.” 

“Alright, I’ll pick you up at around nine. How does that sound?”

“Make it like ten thirty and you got yourself a deal,” Toph negotiated.

“But then we’ll be facing the Christmas rush!”

“The stores we’re going to don’t have that problem.”

“I am not letting you spend that much money on me.”

“Too late, I spent more on your gift than I will tomorrow,” Toph hung up before Aang could scold her about her spending habits. They both fell asleep thinking about the fact they got to spend another whole day with one another. 

* * *

Aang picked Toph up at 10:32am sharp. They made their way to a fair few brand name stores that called Aang poor in eighty different languages. He lost count of how many suits he had tried on. Toph wouldn't let him see the prices for any of them either. They had settled on a simple black suit with a dark green tie and a silk handkerchief that he did not know how to fit in his suit pocket. 

“Time to find my dress,” Toph said. She grabbed the tie from Aang’s hand and asked one of the employees to find all the dresses in that colour. The employee brought out three complete racks of dresses.

“This is going to take a while,” Aang groaned. 

“Yeah,” Toph agreed. “Starting to see why I never invited you to these?”

“A bit, yeah,” Aang said. Toph laughed and grabbed the first dress off the rack. An employee helped clamp the back closed. 

“How’s this one?”

“Eh, I don’t think it suits you.”

“Yeah, me either. I never really liked mermaid cut.” Toph motioned for another dress. “This one?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, you look like a fifties housewife.”

“That’s a no, then.” An employee handed her another dress. She stepped out of the dressing room and Aang had to pick his jaw up from the floor. It dawned on him that he had never seen Toph in a ballgown before. Her beauty was rendering Aang literally speechless. “Is this a ‘ _Toph you look horrible in that dress_ ’ silence, or a ‘ _wow, marry me_ ’ silence? I really can’t tell.”

“Wow, marry me.” Aang blurted out. “I mean, you look good. It suits you. Still would have rather seen you in a cheetah print duct tape dress though.”

“Stop suggesting it, I might actually do it,” Toph complained as she stepped back into the dressing room. She heard Aang yell that she should wear a duct tape dress. She smiled fondly. She changed back into her normal clothes. She nodded to the employee and went to the cash register to pay for the dress. 

“Are you excited for four hours in that suit and making small talk with people who think they are superior to you because they know a singular Chopin Etude?” Toph asked Aang. 

“I’m excited to see you try to stay civil with all that happening,” Aang told her. “It is going to be an entertaining night.”

Toph scrunched her nose at Aang. She did it quite often, but for some reason, his heart skipped a beat. He was in way too deep, and he feared it would only get worse. 

It was around four in the afternoon when Aang dropped Toph off at her apartment. She noticed that he waited, _again_. She opened the door to her and Katara’s apartment and put her dress into her closet. She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. “Aang proposed to me today.”

Toph heard choking and then a few seconds of silence before she heard Katara’s voice. “I’m sorry? Pardon?” 

“I mean, I did kind of prompt it, but that’s honestly besides the point,” Toph continued, ever so nonchalant. 

“Can you back up like five chapters? I feel like I’m missing something.”

“We went shopping for formal wear,” Toph started. “I was in a ball gown and he didn't say anything, so I was like ‘is that an ‘ew’ silence or a ‘marry me’ silence?’ and he was like ‘marry me’. So he didn't really propose to me but like whatever, you know?”

“Not really, but I think I’m getting there,” Katara laughed. “Have you gotten him a present yet?”

“Yeah, I donated money to one of his charities. I plan to just give him the receipt,” Toph said. “I know he doesn’t really care about material things, so I decided to give back to the community in his name.”

“That’s actually so thoughtful and now my gift will look horrible in comparison.”

“I seriously doubt that. What did you get him?”

“Okay, don’t laugh,” Katara said. “Zuko and I both pitched in and got him a puppy.”

“And mine was the good gift?” Toph asked. “You got him a whole animal. I donated money to a thing.”

“Okay, but mine is a joint gift,” Katara shrugged. 

“I’m sure Aang will adore it.” Toph stood up and headed to her room. “I am going to go pass out in my room and cry because I don’t want to go to my parents’ party tomorrow.”

“Didn't they have one like three days ago?” Katara asked.

“Yes, they did.”

“That is so excessive.”

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

Aang stepped into the apartment. He carefully put his suit in his closet, making sure it wouldn’t wrinkle. Even though his feet hurt, he couldn’t help the grin plastered on his face. Toph just had that effect on him. Being in love was a dangerous game that Aang was excited to keep playing. 

* * *

Toph woke up and immediately went to Katara’s room. “Can you do my hair for the party tonight?”

Katara felt like she was a teenager again at that moment. She squealed and sat Toph down at her vanity. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that!”

“Relax, Sugar Queen. It’s just hair,” Toph said.

“You think that,” Katara nodded. She got out her array of brushes and combs and got to work. Toph put on her ‘ _christmas songs that make me calm and nostalgic_ ’ playlist and let Katara do what she did best. Toph always liked having her hair played with. It’d made her feel safe and loved. It reminded her of a time where she didn’t have to be perfect, she wasn’t in the tabloids. She was glad she made friends that she could truly be herself around. She was glad she had Katara, who showed her that she didn’t need to be the exact opposite of what her parents wanted her to be happy, comfortable in her own skin. 

“So, why aren’t you getting one of the stylists to do your hair?” Katara asked as she sectioned Toph’s hair and started curling again.

“I trust you more,” Toph said simply. “They always do super intricate weird fifties style hair-dos that feel and probably look very awful.”

“Can I do your makeup too?” 

“If you want to, sure.”

“Your dress is dark green right?” 

“That is what Aang told me so unless he was lying, yes.”

“Perfect!”

Katara finished Toph’s hair. It was the first time it had been down in a long time. She could feel it fall past her shoulders. It tickled a bit, but it was nice. She heard Katara opening up pallets and tapping excess product off of her makeup brushes. Toph felt the soft pressure of the brushes on her face. The tension against her eyelashes when Katara told her to blink against the mascara wand. 

“All done!” Katara said proudly. 

“Does it look good?”

“You look amazing, Toph!” Katara smiled. Toph really did look absolutely stunning. “If Aang wasn’t already in love with you, he will be by tonight.”

“You think?”

“Definitely. Maybe he’ll even propose for real,” Katara laughed. “Now go get your dress! I want to see what it all looks like together.”

Toph came back a few minutes later in the emerald green ball gown and a literally jewelry box. She spun around to show Katara the back. “It looks good?”

“If Aang doesn’t marry you, I might have to.”

“Thank you,” Toph smiled. “What accent did you use for my makeup? I want to know what jewelry I should wear.” She handed Katara the box.

“I used gold, it compliments you.” Katara picked out all the gold accessories and handed them back to Toph who put them on.

“What time is it?” Toph asked as she put on a thin gold band. 

“Quarter to five,” Katara said looking at her phone. 

“Oh no, the limo is going to be here soon!” Toph rushed back to her room. She grabbed a pair of heels and slipped them on. “Wait, Katara! Can you come help me pick out a shawl?”

“Yeah, sure! One second,” Katara walked to where Toph was in front of her closet. She picked one out. “Here.”

“You are a lifesaver,” Toph gave Katara a hug before heading out of the apartment. The limo pulled up right as she stepped outside. She told the driver to stop at Aang’s address. She shot him a text saying she was outside. Within a few minutes, they were on their way to the party. 

“Ms. Beifong?” The driver alerted her. “We’re here.”

  
“Thank you.” She nodded. She looked at Aang. “Are you ready?”

“Probably not, but when have I ever been ready?” Aang replied. He got out of the limo and opened Toph’s door for her. It was the first time he had really seen her that night. In all her glory, in gold rings and green dresses. She was the most beautiful person Aang had ever gotten the pleasure to see. He fell in love with her all over again.

“Have I rendered you speechless, Twinkletoes?” Toph smirked.

Aang cleared his throat. “I’ve just never seen you all dolled up before.”

“Well, now you have.” Toph grabbed Aang’s hand and led him through the doors. He momentarily forgot how to breathe. 

“Now I have.”

* * *

They helped set up. Playlists. Lights. A few decorations. Aang stole frequent glances at Toph, he couldn’t not when she looked so pretty. The fairy lights reflected off of her jewelry, even when she was being forced into small talk she was ethereal. She was on a step stool so she could reach higher up, her shawl fell off her shoulder a little bit. Even with the added height, Toph could barely reach the streamers. 

Aang hadn’t even realized he had moved closer to her. He was glad he did when Toph reached too far up and her heel slipped. She let out a squeal that she would deny if ever questioned about, and she fell right into Aang’s arms. 

“Careful!” Aang scolded. 

“Thanks,” Toph said. Her eyes were still wide in shock. “For catching me.” 

Both of them became hyper-aware of Toph’s arm on Aang’s shoulder, and his arms around her middle. They were so close, they could feel the warmth seeping in from the other person. It was a feeling neither of them wanted to lose. Aang stood up, pulling Toph with him. 

Toph smoothed out the fabric of her dress, she didn’t know what else to do with her hands. They were almost done setting up, guests would be arriving soon. She took it as an opportunity to go talk to her mother to see if anything else needed to be set up. She used it as an excuse to get some fresh air, away from Aang and maybe calm her erratic heartbeat. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Toph asked. 

“No, but you're free to stay here while I set up the playlist.” 

“How did you know you were in love with dad?” Toph leaned against a column as she said it. 

“Well, at first I hated your father,” Poppy confessed. 

“Really?”

“Well, our parents kind of forced our relationship,” she explained. “And believe it or not I was quite the rebel in my youth.”

“So that’s where I got that from,” Toph laughed.

Poppy smiled at her daughter. “But your father was too charming for his own good, and I fell in love with him. Seventeen year old me would not be happy.”

“I would have loved to see that!”

“But to answer your question, Tophy,” Toph grimaced at the nickname. “I knew I was in love with your father when I actually started looking forward to spending time with him. When I purposely started trying to make him smile or laugh. When I started laughing at his awful jokes.”

“Dad made jokes?”

“Back when we were young, yeah, he did.” Poppy laughed a little bit. “If you don’t mind, why are you asking me about love?”

“Well, you know Aang right?”

“Is that the one with the scar?”

“That’s Zuko, Aang is the one I brought tonight.” 

“The bald one!”

“Mom!” Toph said. “There’s more to him than being bald. He’s kind, funny, sweet.”

“You're in love with him,” Poppy said.

“I’m in love with him,” Toph echoed. 

“Well, the playlist is set up.” It had been done for a little while, but Poppy wanted to talk with her daughter a little longer. “Maybe you should go find Aang.”

“I should have never told you,” Toph groaned. “You're just going to tease me about it.”

“I’m your mother, it's my job to tease you.”

* * *

“Aang, is it?” Someone said sternly. Aang looked beside him to find Toph’s father, Lao.

“Mr. Beifong, sir.” Aang held out his hand for Lao to shake his hand. Lao’s grip was firm, standard of a businessman of his stature. 

“What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“I don’t know what you mean sir.” Aang furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“You’re pursuing a romantic relationship with my daughter, I want to know your intentions.”

“Oh,” Aang let out a mix of a sigh and a laugh. “Toph and I are not dating, we are just friends.”

“I was ‘just friends’ with Poppy once,” Lao said. “Just know that my daughter is the most important thing in my life, I want to keep her safe.”

“I assure you if I was dating Toph.” Lao could hear the wistfulness and wanting in Aang’s voice, he decided to let it slip. “I would treat her with the utmost respect, I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy.”

“Good,” Lao offered Aang a glass of champagne from a server’s plate. Aang accepted it but put it on a server’s plate when they walked past. “Toph may not see it, but everything I’ve done has been in hopes that it would benefit her or keep her safe.” Lao took a sip out of his own glass. “I have been misguided a few times, but I’ve truly only wanted the best for her.”

Aang looked to where Toph was mingling with some of the guests, she looked absolutely radiant. Princess fell short of her magnificence, as did queen; goddess was the only word that came to Aang’s mind when he saw her. 

“I see the way you look at her Aang.” Lao followed Aang’s eyesight to Toph. “I looked at Poppy the same way. So, if you two were to start dating, you have my blessing. I know Toph doesn’t care about that, she never was one for this way of life, but I hope you know that I approve.”

“Thank you, sir. It means a lot.” Aang smiled and weaved his way through the crowd to Toph. Toph turned around just in time to nearly run into Aang.

“Twinkletoes!” Toph exclaimed. “I was just looking for you!”

“You found me!” Aang chuckled. A classical waltz came on over the sound system. Aang held out his arm to Toph. “May I have this dance?”

Toph accepted his arm, going into an over-exaggerated curtsey. “You may.”

They moved into the center of the dance floor. Aang knew Toph had experience in dancing but he’d never gotten to see it first hand. The way she moved was practiced, precise, perfect. It was as if it was the only thing she’d ever done — and in heels no less. Aang had been taught classical ballroom dancing by the orphanage, he thought it useless then. 

They moved in perfect sync, hands on hips and shoulders. Spins were perfectly orchestrated like they had been practiced for months on end. Aang cherished how perfectly Toph’s hand fit in his, as if they were made for each other. 

* * *

“They remind me of us you know,” Poppy told Lao.

“I thought Toph liked Aang?” Lao joked.

Poppy playfully rolled her eyes at her husband “Oh, a lot more than just like.”

“Oh?” 

“She told me herself. She is in love.”

“Good, Toph deserves someone that loves her back.”

“Aang loves Toph?” Poppy asked.

“Well, he didn’t tell me, but I could see it in his eyes,” Lao said.

“Reminds me of someone.” Poppy poked Lao with her elbow.

* * *

Toph smacked her lips together as if she was at a wine tasting. “I'm detecting tastes of Chopin,” she said, referring to the music.

“With hints of the Romantic Era.” Aang mimicked her motions. They fell into easy laughter, their feet continuing the waltz without much thought to it. “I’m surprised at how tolerating tonight has been.”

“Me too, I guess maybe it's because I’m with someone I can actually stand.” Aang spun Toph around on beat. “What time is it?”

Aang took a glance at the watch on his wrist. “8:13.”

Toph let out a groan. “We still have an hour and a half of this.”

“You’ll make it,” Aang assured her with a laugh. “I promise. By the way, did you ever get that lady off the guest list?”

“Yeah, actually. I told my parents, and them being them, removed her off the guest lists of all of their galas until further notice.”

“Perks of being a Beifong?” Aang asked.

“Perhaps,” Toph laughed. The song ended and made way for a softer song. Instinctively, Aang pulled Toph closer. She rested her head on Aang’s chest, maybe she should’ve brought Aang to all of her parent’s galas. “You know, we could probably sneak out of here.”

“How would we do that?”

“With tangible excuses directed towards my parents.”

“My feet _are_ starting to get tired,” Aang contemplated the thought. “Let’s go.”

They walked over to Toph’s parents. “Aang has work in the morning and my roommate’s boyfriend just broke up with her. I am so sorry to leave early-.”

“It’s okay, go. Your friend needs you.” Poppy shooed them away.

“Thank you so much!” Toph picked up her dress so it wouldn’t get in her way. She linked arms with Aang and he led her to the front. They got into the Beifong limo.

“Ms. Beifong. Your parents told me what happened, shall we go to your apartment?” The driver asked.

“Go to Aang’s,” Toph said. “My roommate is already there, her brother lives there.”

“Of course!” The driver started the ignition, Toph and Aang got out and went into the lobby of Aang’s apartment. 

“Is the driver gone?” Toph asked. 

“Yes, we are in the clear.”

“Great, do you have your keys?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect,” Toph smirked. “We are going to Wendy’s!”

Aang laughed, he laughed a little more when the tulle of Toph’s dress filled half of his car up. They got their ice creams and drove out to the city skirts. 

“I like how quiet it is out here,” Toph said aloud. “It’s nice compared to the city.”

“I like how dark it is out here, there’s little enough light you can see the stars.” 

“No, I can’t.”

Aang laughed. “You and blind jokes, I swear.” 

“It’s an easy laugh,” Toph smiled.

“Do you ever wish you could see?” Aang asked.

“I used to,” Toph confessed. “I used to wish for sight every night before I went to bed, but then I realized that I didn’t even know what sight was. I don’t know what it would be like to see. I don’t know if I’d like it. Sure, people can tell me all about colours and stars, but it’s something I can live without.”

“I wished for parents every night before I went to bed.”

“Aang!” Toph gasped.

“What? I thought we were getting depressing,” Aang said, to which Toph laughed. “I didn’t stop wishing until Hakoda fostered me. For the first time since Gyatso, I had a real family.” 

“I ran away a total of seven times,” Toph started. “The first time didn’t last long. The second time was terrifying. I was so lost. My parents found me a few hours later and I thought I was never going to run away again.”

“But you did.”

“I did.”

“Why?” 

“I thought it would show my parents that I needed a little space to breathe. It didn’t.” The atmosphere of Aang’s car was warm, thick, smooth like honey. It was safe, comforting, open but private. Just the two of them. Aang leaned closer, only a little bit. Toph was so enticing, he had to. He watched her twirl the spoon around in her ice cream cup, she only had a little bit left. 

“What happened the other times you ran away?”

“Well, the sixth time I lost my favourite stuffed animal.”

“You, _Toph Beifong_ , had a favourite stuffed animal?” Aang laughed.

“I will not feel ashamed about it.” Toph ate the rest of her ice cream and put the cup into her cupholder. “It was a stuffed badgermole, I tried to get another one but the makers discontinued it or something because I couldn’t find it anywhere.”

“It’s okay, I had a favourite stuffed animal when I was younger too,” Aang told her. “I even named him. It was this bison but he was white and absolutely adorable.”

“What was his name?” Toph shifted in her seat, she rested her elbow on the dash. 

“Appa.” Aang smiled. “If I ever get a dog I’m going to name them Appa.”

“A dog, hey?”

“Toph,” Aang asked in an accusatory tone. “Is my gift from you a dog?”

“With complete confidence, _I_ can say no,” Toph said.

Aang narrowed his eyes. “I don’t exactly like how you phrased that, if I’m being honest.”

“Why not?” Toph asked while feigning innocence.

“Because of the implications of it,” Aang explained. “It sounds like someone else is getting it for me, or you haven’t gotten it for me _yet_.”

Toph shrugged. “Well, I can neither confirm nor deny any statements you just made.”

“Please do,” Aang rolled his eyes. Toph got her phone out of her green and gold clutch, it went beautifully with her outfit. Aang realized he would think anything she wore would be beautiful to him because it was Toph. 

If Aang had to summarize Toph in one word, it would have to be perfect. No other word would ever be enough to encapsulate all of Toph. It didn’t mean that Toph was without imperfections, she had them but they just made her more perfect. Perfect for Aang. 

She was nowhere near prim and proper, she wasn’t the golden child of the tabloids like her parents wanted her to be. She was Toph and _that_ is what made her perfect. She was herself, it was all she needed to be. 

“What are you thinking about?” Toph asked. 

“Nothing really. Just about who’s getting me a puppy,” Aang said plainly. He moved closer to Toph in challenge. “Who is getting me a puppy?”

Toph moved her face just as close, their noses were touching. They were both too competitive to notice the proximity. “Even if someone were, why do you think I’d tell you?”

“Because I’m asking nicely?” Aang prompted. They were still close, it was starting to invade Aang’s subconscious. 

“And I'm refusing politely.” Something clicked at that moment. The atmosphere shifted back to warm honey. Thick air. Comfort in darkness. Private. 

Toph licked her lips, her breaths became more shallow. Aang looked at Toph’s lips, then back to her eyes. They both leaned in a little closer. Their breaths were warm on each other. It was a vulnerable moment, they were both so fragile. Unbroken, but so easy to hurt. A little bit closer, the line they’d been toeing — the line between platonic and romantic — would’ve been crossed. 

By a saving grace or by bad luck, Aang’s phones started to ring. It startled them enough to separate. Aang cleared his throat and answered the call. “Hey, Sokka. What’s up?”

“What gifts do you think Toph wants?” 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her?” Aang put the call on speakerphone. It alleviated some of the pressure and awkwardness in the car. 

Sokka let out an audible sigh. Toph could imagine pinching the bridge of his nose. “What gifts do you want, Toph?”

“I’m fine with you not getting me anything. Literally don’t worry about it,” Toph told him. 

“I’m worrying about it. So, tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know!”

“Well, figure it out!”

“You’re not going to ask me what _I_ want?” Aang asked, fake pouting.

“I’ve known what I’m getting you for literal months.”

“Are you getting me a puppy?” 

“Enough with the puppy!” Toph laughed. 

“I am not getting a puppy, sorry,” Sokka chuckled. “But I’m confident you’ll like it. Now, Toph, what do you want?”

Aang looked at the pensive state of Toph’s face. He was awestruck at how beautiful she could be in any situation. “I’ve always wanted a watch I could actually read.” 

Sokka hummed on the other line. “Okay. Cool, thanks. Bye!”

Aang checked the time. It was getting pretty late. He turned his keys, he put his car into reverse. “Any stops before I drop you off?” He asked.

“Can we just drive around the city a little bit?” Toph suggested. 

“Of course.” His tone was way too loving to be platonic but Toph let it slip. They passed by couples kissing under mistletoe, kids making snowmen under their parents' supervision. They passed coffee shops closing for the night, lights on houses and decorations on trees. Neither of them said a word. It was a comfortable silence though. It was familiar and nice, but it was also electric. 

“Thanks for coming with me tonight.” Toph had her hand on the handle. The door was half-open.

“Thanks for finally inviting me.” He waited for her to go into her apartment. Right before she opened the door, she turned around and waved. Aang fell in love all over again, for the second time that night. 

* * *

Toph got into the elevator, her dress taking up half of it. She laughed softly. She fiddled with her keys, opened the door and took off her shoes. “Hey, Katara! I’m back!”

Katara perked up from the couch. “Tell me everything!” She pulled Toph down onto the couch with her. 

“Can I change first?” Toph laughed at Katara’s enthusiasm. 

“Oh, right! Yeah, go ahead.”

Toph came back a few minutes later. Her hair was in a low bun, she was wearing her pyjamas. She sat down next to Katara. “We left the party early because ‘your boyfriend broke up with you’.”

“Wow, could've at least told me we were broken up,” Katara laughed.

“Right, like, have a bit of decency.” Toph played along. “But we got Wendy’s and then we went to the outskirts. We almost kissed, Aang is pretty sure he is getting a puppy, and Sokka is probably going to get me a braille watch. Also, Aang always waits for me to get inside before driving off.”

“You almost what?” 

“We almost kissed, but Sokka called. Then it was kind of awkward for a little bit.”

“What happened at the actual gala?” Katara asked.

“I fell off a step stool and Aang caught me. I told my mom that I was in love with him, and we danced for a bit,” Toph told her. “I wish I could say there was more to it.”

“I hope you know I’m planning your wedding in my head right now.” 

“Might have to fight my mom for that spot.”

“I am prepared.” Katara cracked her knuckles. Toph laughed.

* * *

“Me and Toph almost kissed,” Aang said as he entered the apartment. Suki and Sokka were watching a movie. Suki’s head shot up.

“You and Toph did what?” She asked, her mouth agape in shock. 

“Oh, I assumed Sokka would have told you,” Aang hung his suit jacket on the back of a chair.

“Told me what?” Suki’s eyes darted between Sokka and Aang. They shared a look.

“Nothing,” Aang replied. He went to sit on the chair next to the couch.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Sokka added, trying to hold in his laughter.

Aang conceded and told Suki the truth. “I made a shocking realization a few days ago that I’m in love with Toph.”

Suki seemed to think about it for a few seconds, after she had dwelled on it she nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“And I have no idea what gift to get her,” Aang sighed. 

“Well, I don’t want you to steal my idea,” Suki said, “but I’m making her a chainmail cardigan.”

“I’m making her a braille watch,”

“Making?” Aang asked. “Thanks for showing me up, guys.”

“My pleasure,” Suki smiled. Aang sunk into the chair. 

“It’s not like I could get her a gift card or something,” Aang groaned. “She’s rich.”

“Why not?” Sokka asked. “I did.”

“You did it as a gag gift, though.” Aang reminded him. “I don’t have a real gift to give her.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Suki said. She directed her attention back to the movie as Aang got up and headed to his room.

“What am I supposed to get the girl who has everything?” Aang whispered to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. “I bet Katara would know what she wants.”

He dialled her phone number, she picked up after three rings. He heard muffled shushing on the other end.

“Hello, Aang. How are you this fine evening? I hope you are well,” Katara said, a bit strained.

“Are _you_ well?” Aang asked. 

“I am trying to keep a gremlin at bay,” Katara sighed. 

“Good luck,” Aang laughed. “The gremlin is actually what I was calling you about. I have no idea what to get for her.”

“Toph plug your ears for a second.” Katara paused, waiting for Toph. “I got the both of us a spa day because we haven’t spent a lot of time together lately and I think it would be good for her to relax once in a while.”

“Wait! Epiphany!” Aang gasped.

“What?” Katara asked.

“I need you to have a heart to heart with Toph and get on to the topic of stuffed animals.”

“I could not be more lost, please explain why,” Katara said.

“I just need to know what she knows about stuffed animals. I tell you if my plan works out.” Aang hung up.

“Hey, Toph,” Katara started. “What is your opinion on stuffed animals?”

* * *

Aang finally got his answers from Katara two days later. It was over a cup of tea at Iroh’s tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. What they had all deemed the best tea shop ever in existence. 

“Her favourite stuffed animal was a stuffed badgermole. It was from a company called Ba Sing Se that went bankrupt twenty years ago.”

“What colour was it?” Aang asked and Katara shattered at him until he realized. “She can’t see colour, nevermind. Continue.”

“That’s all I found out.”

“That’s _all_ you found out?” 

“You said to have a heart to heart so we had a heart to heart!” Katara defended. “The topic of conversation drifted!”

“To what?” 

“To,” Katara said slowly. “Other things.”

“The way you’re saying that is making me think it drifted to me,” Aang suggested.

“That may or may not be factually accurate,” Katara replied.

“All good things I hope.”

“Nothing but the best.”

* * *

After Aang got home, he immediately started looking for a stuffed badgermole. He scoured every site he thought possible and perhaps impossible.

“No, Sokka. It’s _impossible_.” Aang put his head in his hands in defeat. 

“Let me try,” Sokka said as he pulled out his laptop. “Badgermole from Ba Sing Se?”

“Yep.” Aang nodded. He heard Sokka type for a little while.

“Found it.” Sokka turned his laptop screen to Aang. It showed a badgermole made by Ba Sing Se.

“How?” 

“I looked?”

“I am in awe.” Aang shook his head, “I looked everywhere!”

“Obviously not _everywhere_ ,” Sokka grinned. “Otherwise you’d have found it.”

“Otherwise you’d have found it,” Aang mocked. He sighed before continuing. “Can you send me the link so I can order it?”

“It’s like 200 dollars,” Sokka said. “Are you sure you want to spend that much?”

“Sokka,” Aang said calmly. “I am in love with her. I want to get her a meaningful gift. If that means spending 200 dollars, it means spending 200 dollars.”

“Oh,” Sokka said like he had been granted newfound clarity. “You’ve got it _bad_ bad.”

Aang scoffed. “So, I have a little crush.”

“Next year you’ll be getting her an engagement ring,” Sokka teased. 

“If all goes to plan,” Aang played along, winking for effect. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

“I have no idea. I do not know the significance of the badgermole, but I’m sure she’ll like anything that comes from you.”

“I hope so,” Aang ordered the stuffed animal. It would be there in three days. Aang was still amazed at Sokka’s ability to navigate the internet.

“Are you going to ask her out with it?” Sokka asked.

“I don’t know, depends on the mood.”

“If you don’t, I’ll do it for you,” Sokka told him.

“That would be so embarrassing, please don’t,” Aang pleaded.

“It can’t be more embarrassing than any event at all in your teens.” Sokka laughed.

“I hate that you’re right.”

* * *

They all met at Katara and Toph’s apartment to exchange gifts. Katara had put out a few glasses of hot chocolate and some snacks. Toph hoped her gift for Aang wouldn’t be overshadowed by the puppy Katara and Zuko were getting him. 

Katara got to open her gifts first since last year it was Toph. They had a habit of rotating who got to go first, Aang said it was fairer that way. The first gift she opened was from Zuko.

“You’re joking,” she said as she stared at the gift in front of her. 

“Should I be?” Zuko asked, mildly concerned.

“I love it, thank you,” Katara laughed. “But you’ll see why I am losing my mind when you open my gift to you.”

The next present she opened was from Suki. It was a 500-page book on feminism throughout history. “You know me so well!”

“I saw it in the bookstore and I just knew you needed it on your bookshelf,” Suki sipped her hot chocolate. Katara laughed when she looked at the wheelbarrow shaped present beside Sokka.

“I’m going to guess it's a candle,” she said.

“That’s scarily close,” Sokka replied. Katara ripped through the wrapping paper to find a pot and a cheese grater. 

“How is this scarily close to a candle?” Katara asked, completely bewildered to the point of laughter.

“I wanted to throw you off,” Sokka said. “Keep you on your toes.”

“I’m on the tippy top’s of my tiptoes, believe me.”

Toph brought over presents, carefully placing them in front of Katara. “Toph, what are these?”

“Your gift?” Toph said. “What else would they be?”

“They seem expensive.”

“They were,” Aang chimed in and earned an elbow from Toph.

“Just open them,” Toph said. Katara carefully unwrapped them and immediately saw the Gucci tags. Toph had gotten Aang to get rid of the price tags so Katara wouldn’t know that she spent over 7000 dollars on them.

“No,” Katara said, putting the coats back. “I can’t accept these, Toph! They are way too expensive!”

“It’s not even the most expensive gift I bought this year,” Toph replied.  
  


Aang nearly choked on his hot chocolate at the confession. “It’s not?”

“No,” Toph confirmed. “It’s not.”

Aang eyed Toph, most likely internally criticizing her spending habits. He handed Katara the present he got for her, it was neatly wrapped like Aang's presents always were. It was like he was the present whisperer. “I promise mine isn’t as expensive as two Gucci brand coats.”

“Thank you, Aang.” She grabbed the gift and almost immediately dropped it, “Oh. It’s heavy. Was not expecting that.”

“Sorry, I should’ve warned you.”

Katara unwrapped it to find a weighted blanket and a matching pair of pyjamas. “Aw, thank you, Aang!” Katara cooed. She immediately grabbed her gift for Zuko and shoved it in his face. “Here, open it.”

“Okay, eager much.” Zuko opened the gift box and started laughing. It was a weekend trip, to the exact same place, three weeks later. “Great minds think alike.”

“I actually tried to get it three weeks earlier but it was all booked up,” Katara laughed. “Wonder why.”

Suki’s gift was a hand-embroidered sweater with a dragon in it. It had astonishing details. “Did you do this yourself?” Zuko asked.

“I did,” Suki said proudly.

“Wow.” He pulled out the gift from Sokka. It was the complete set of all Barbie movies that had been released. Zuko couldn’t help but laugh. “Really?”

“What?” Sokka said in false innocence. “I thought you’d like them.”

“I adore them,” Zuko rolled his eyes and opened Toph’s gift. 

“I hope it is a picture of you, me and Iroh on the day the Jasmine Dragon opened up but I could be wrong so I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Zuko smiled looking at the picture. He remembered the moment; his uncle forced him to be in the photo, at the time he was reluctant but he was happy that he could look back on the memory. He was so proud of his uncle’s business. “It is.”

“I got you a bonsai tree,” Aang said as he pushed the gift toward Zuko. “Sorry, I couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

“That’s actually so thoughtful. I’ve been meaning to get a new one.”

“I also got you a self-watering system, but it's still being shipped.”

“Now it won’t die when I go on business trips!” Zuko said excitedly.

Suki opened her presents next, the first one was from Katara. Aang told her to open his present at the same time. “They’re separate but they kind of go together.”

Katara got her a bunch of outfits, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to try them on. Aang’s present watch matching scrunchies, it looked like they were handmade too. 

“Do you like them?” Katara asked. 

“I love them!” Suki exclaimed. “Thanks, guys!”

Zuko pushed a sleek black box. Suki identified the brand as a metalware brand. Weapons and such, it intrigued her, to say the least. She opened it to one of the nicest looking swords she would ever see.

“You got me a sword?” Suki was astonished, not only was it beautiful it looked sharp too.

“Yeah, I had to go in person too because they wouldn’t mail a sword,” Zuko laughed. Suki just stared in wonder at it. 

Sokka looked at his present sheepishly. “I didn’t get you a sword, but I did make you some jewelry.”

“I’m sure it’s lovely.” Suki put the lid back on the box and turned to Sokka. She opened to reveal jewel-encrusted fan earrings and a word necklace. “Am I sensing a theme with these presents tonight?”

“Yes, you are,” Toph replied. She passed a gift bag to her. Suki looked inside to find two very high-end fans. 

“You guys really just gave me a whole new aesthetic,” Suki laughed. “Can’t say I’m mad though.”

Sokka opened Katara’s gift first. It was a nice bag. Sokka had a feeling the gift didn’t end there. Of course, like every other gift-giving holiday there was, Katara never failed to get him a card. He opened it and, just like every other time, it started playing ‘Secret Tunnel’ by the Nomads. It was Sokka’s least favourite song and Katara knew that. “Just how many of these cards do you have?” 

“You don’t want to know.” 

He opened Zuko’s gift next, it was 350 dollars in gift cards to various restaurants and one used gift card to Walmart with 13 cents on it. “Thank you, next time I’m at Walmart I’ll be sure to use this.”

Suki’s gift was two movie tickets and a dinner reservation. “A date night?” Sokka asked hopefully. Suki smiled and shrugged. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of this, okay?” Toph said as she handed Sokka his gift from her. It was a small box. He opened it and nearly started crying at the sight of it. 

“How did you pull this off?” Sokka asked.

“My parents fund a lot of things for them, they were simply returning the favour,” Toph shrugged. 

“What is it?” Katara asked curiously. Sokka showed her the day pass to NASA and the schedule showing that he would be shadowing their best engineers. 

“I don’t think you understand how much this means to me Toph,” Sokka said. “Thank you.”

“Thought you’d appreciate it,” she smiled smugly.

“My gift for you will most definitely not top _that_ , but I hope you like it.” Aang handed him a record. “I made you a mixtape.”

“Last year you gave me a record player,” Sokka realized. “You’ve been setting this up.”

“Maybe, perhaps, I don’t know,” Aang shrugged. Sokka rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile. 

“My turn!” Toph clapped her hands. She wasn’t one for gifts but over the years she had come to like opening the gifts her friends got her, they were thoughtful, they had meaning, they were important to her.

“I got us a spa day,” Katara told her. “I didn’t know how to wrap it.”

“A spa day?” Toph asked.

“Don’t even pretend you aren’t looking forward to it, I know you.” 

“Stop exposing me! I’m a hardened rebellious child!” Toph laughed. She opened up Zuko’s gift, it wasn’t wrapped. “Not bothering with wrapping paper this year, I guess.” 

“It’s a tea set,” Zuko laughed. “By the way.”

“Ooh, made out of rocks!”

“I didn’t wrap mine either,” Suki admitted. She let Toph guess what it was. 

“It’s chainmail,” Toph said. “I know that much.”

“it’s a cardigan,” Suki told her.

“Oh!” Toph put the pieces together in her head. “That makes so much sense.” Toph slid it on over her shirt. “How does it look?”

“Gorgeous,” Suki told her.

“I think you already know what I got you, but,” Sokka said. He gave her the braille watch he had welded. 

“Guys! What time is it?” Toph asked excitedly. “Wait. I don’t know how to set a watch up.” 

Sokka laughed. “Here, I’ll do it for you.” He set the watch up and handed it back to her.

“It’s 8:30!” Toph said. “I can read the time!”

“That was the point of the watch,” Sokka said. “Last present for Toph. Aang, you're up.”

Aang handed over the gift bag. Toph reached inside, her hand was met with fur. “Twinkletoes, did _you_ get _me_ a puppy?”

“Oh, shoot,” Aang said in a monotone voice. “You’ve figured it out.” They both burst into laughter. Toph reached back inside. She paused when she felt the familiar shape of the snout.

“You did not!” Toph said. “How did you find it?”

“I didn’t actually, Sokka did it for me.”

“I swear, he like made the internet or something.”

“Any comments?” Aang asked Sokka.

“No, but I do have a gift for you,” Sokka said.

“Do we have to?” Aang asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the gift his friends got him, or that he thought he wouldn’t like them, the idea of receiving gifts was just weird to him. He liked giving gifts more than he liked being given gifts. 

“Exactly how I answer every year, yes,” Katara answered. Reluctantly Aang opened his gift from Sokka. 

“Can you go turn off the lights,” Sokka asked Katara, who obliged. “Okay, turn it on!” It projected constellations onto the ceiling. Aang marvelled at it for a few seconds, “I know how much you like being able to see the stars and that you can’t see them a lot so I thought I’d give you a way to see them from the comfort of your room. I know it’s not really the same-.”

“Thank you, Sokka,” Aang said. “It’s an amazing gift that I know you worked really hard on. I love it.”

“Open mine!” Suki told him, Aang obliged. 

“A new diffuser!” Aang smiled. “How did you know I need one?”

“You live with my boyfriend,” Suki explained. “Also it's an alarm clock too. It changes scents to wake you up. Of course the first little while you’ll have to use a normal alarm to wake you up but your body will start to associate the scent with waking up so it will happen naturally.”

“I am so excited to try this out,” Aang smiled.

“Katara and I got you this gift together,” Zuko said.

“It’s not here right now, but you can pick him up tomorrow morning,” Katara continued.

“Him?” Aang asked. “You got me a puppy, didn’t you?” 

Katara nodded excitedly. Aang pulled them both in for a hug.

“Hey!” Toph yelled. “There’s still one more gift!” 

“Right,” Aang wiped away the happy tears. Toph handed him the smallest gift bag Aang had ever seen. The only thing in it was a donation receipt. It was signed in his name and it was for ten thousand dollars. Aang started crying again. “Toph, I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“Well, I know you don’t really need material stuff, and that you like giving. So, I thought that the best gift I could give you was to give on your behalf.”

“This was the most expensive gift wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was.” 

“You didn’t have to,” Aang said, looking back at the paper in his hands.

“I know, but I also knew it would make you happy,” Toph smiled fondly. 

“Hey, Zuko!” Katara said. “Why don’t you come help me make some more hot chocolate!” 

Zuko tried to say something but Katara pulled him into the kitchen before that could happen. Suki caught onto what was happening and pulled Sokka away to help her ‘try on the outfits Katara got her’.

Toph and Aang turned to each other. It was the perfect moment to confess. Aang was about to start when Toph beat him to it.

“I have something to tell you,” she said. She breathed in, preparing herself. “Falling in love was always terrifying to me, but when I was falling in love with you, I wasn’t afraid for some reason. I felt happy and excited and I know you probably don’t feel the same but I thought you deserved to know.”

“Toph, I am so in love with you,” Aang confessed. “Probably for longer than I realize. You make me feel like anything in the world is possible and whenever I’m around you, the world becomes a little bit more bearable.”

“Really?” It was a whisper. It was almost nervous.

“Absolutely,” Aang said, a bit breathlessly. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Toph nodded, the giddiest smile on her face. 

The kiss was perfect. Not in the traditional sense, but it was with each other so it had to be perfect, there was no other word that could describe it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you want


End file.
